The Game Rules
General guidelines The One Rule The rule, that is always stated, and should always be clear: We are taking part of this to have fun. So don't be a dick out-of-character and if being a dick in character, point out out-of-character why your character is acting like that - Especially if doing it through text. It can be hard to descipher the intention of a text message. If you don't make it clear when you are writing as yourself/not-yourself, misunderstandings will happen. If problems occur, contact me (the GM, Anders) on Facebook, Discord, wherever. I'm the final arbiter, not out of want, but out of need. But please do use me if you experience or as a third party observe something uncomfortable. Contact Once the game starts, we'll move to Discord (link on the facebook page, under pinned post) as a system for sending in actions - why? Well, because I'm writing a master thesis next to running the game ^^' If I'm to get weekly/biweekly actions from ''every ''player, I need them gathered somewhere, where I can look at them in my own time. The rule in short: If it's urgent, write me on Facebook. If it's not, write to me on Discord. Of course I still wanna hear about your amazing designs and ideas, but I suggest you share them in the general Discord channel, on Skype, or on the Facebook group. If you aren't part of the game yet or if you have questions regarding the game or the rules, catch me (Anders Damkjær Nielsen) on Facebook, on Discord or send me a message here on the wiki (I'm Noctavigant on this and Discord). - Noctavigant / Anders The Game Rules First off, the game has a very relaxed approach to game mechanics. We have loose mechanics for resource management and slightly stricter mechanics for Actions. So there is no micromanaging, no abusing game mechanics, no requirement to remain vigilant at all times. Simply put, the gameworld will advance as our world does it, week by week, and nations will get to take actions to impact the world, and of course engage in diplomacy at their leisure (= the diplomacy system). The game should allow people to put as much or as little effort into it as they want - however this does not mean a player that is active all the time and spams me gets to do a lot more. No, for that we have the Actions system. Finally we have two (known) characters that are somewhat out of the ordinary. The Wicked One and the Host of the Efflorescence. These use the Overlord system. Actions - Having an impact Once weekly/biweekly I'll allow every player to send an Action to me on Discord. This includes everything from extracting new exotic/important resources, sending spies, moving armies, holding a grand conference, quelling a rebellion, doing diplomacy with NPC factions, or something else that affects the game world. I will go through all such Actions on Sundays, and resolve them with the affected parties on Discord. Make sure your Action describes who is doing it (a Henchmen, your ruler, an NPC ally, etc.), what and how 'are they doing it. Starting with one the first week, there will occasionally be Events, that all factions are invited to or expected to react to. Any player is free not to react, and to simply use the time for their own thing. Players are also free to suggest future Events to the GM - including Events that their nation would be in-charge of - like holding a grand gala for the 'Royal' families. Example Event: ''The sky was torn open over the Maldivi isles, and something fell from it. As the native sailors hid and sent for help, rumours spread quickly: A drop from the Pool of Divinity had landed upon the isles. The Drop is the size of a small jewel, and shines with incredible light. It does however attract all manner of foulness. '' This may be followed by a gain, in the form of a resource, henchmen, ally or something else entirely. Example Action: Player of Knochenmark: ''"The secret service (a Henchmen) of Knochenmark tries to infiltrate the Kingdom of Rhayic (a faction) with the intent of learning if they have any ongoing military plans." GM: '' *''To the player of Kingdom of Rhayic: "What can you tell me of your kingdom's military plans?" etc. ... until a sufficient finding is found. '' *''To the player of Knochenmark: "You spies assault a ranking officer outside of the city and extorts him for information. He reveals that Rhayic's military forces are occupied elsewhere, and will not be returning home." *''Followup to the player of Rhayic: "A ranking officer with knowledge of your military plans disappears. You guards suspect the spies of a foreign nation, but which nation, they know not."'' '''Note: 'Diplomacy with other players are not handled through this system, but with another: ' Diplomacy - Foundation of the Future Diplomacy between players is not as much a system as the Action-system, and players are free to write to other players, or to make general posts to all factions on the Discord general chat. However, exchanging resources between players must go through the GM. The bureaucracy of sending resources, means that a faction can only do it once a week and to one faction - sending multiple resources to the same faction is allowed'. '''Factions can receive unlimited amounts and types of resources from other players however. Overlord - One Man Apocalypse The Overlord system is a specialized character sheet, that deals not with a nation, but with a being of significant power. Where all factions have an Unparalleled, a field in which they exceed beyond all others, the Overlords have one themselves. As a counter to this they have a '''Rival', which is another being/faction/entity that shares their power, but is slightly weaker then the Overlord. Furthermore the Overlords have a Second to One ability - an ability in which they are almost superior to all, but not quite. The counter to this is their Nemesis, which functions like the Rival, except it is more powerful than the Overlord in the chosen field. If an Overlord is being problematic, their Nemesis is the thing most likely to get them to dial back. Overlords lack Strengths because their power stems from their Unparalleled and Second to One abilities - and any resources/holdings/henchmen they have access to. And finally, Overlords have Fatal Flaws. Like factions, the Fatal Flaws of an Overlord can be used to punch them where it hurts - once you learn of the flaw.